


Secretary

by Sham



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Secretary au, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sham/pseuds/Sham
Summary: “Three typing errors, one of which is a spelling error.” L. Jethro Gibbs stared at Tony coldly, pale eyes calculating and assessing. “What the hell is wrong with you?” A Secretary au.





	

“Three typing errors, one of which is a spelling error.” L. Jethro Gibbs stared at Tony coldly, pale eyes calculating and assessing. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Tony flushed hotly, shame and humiliation painting bright splashes of color across his cheeks. He looked down at the floor, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, sir,” He whispered, quiet and pleading and just a little desperate for approval.

“Don’t apologise,” Gibbs snapped. “It’s a sign of weakness, and if my people appear weak then so do I, and I am not weak, am I, DiNozzo?”

“No, sir.” Tony addressed the ground.

Strong, firm fingers cupped his face roughly, tilting his face up relentlessly until Tony looked directly into intense blue eyes. “Look at me when I talk to you,” Gibbs said dangerously, his eyes holding Tony in place as much as his hand.

Tony swallowed nervously, his throat working against Gibbs’ wrist. “Yes, sir.”

Gibbs looked at him a moment longer, took in the neat pants, the starched shirt; noted the bright flush across DiNozzo’s cheeks, spreading down to stain his neck, and the vivid light of something that wasn’t quite fear in his eyes. He drank it all in then abruptly released his hold on the younger man, stepping back to stand away from the Italian man.

Tony shivered at the sudden cold.

“Bend over and look at the letter,” Gibbs said brusquely. “Ass up.”

“Excuse me?” There was indignation coloring Tony’s voice, a small echo of self-righteous anger that didn’t quite belong, but even as he protested, Tony was swaying towards the desk, towards Gibbs.

“Now, DiNozzo. I won’t repeat myself.” Gibbs waited until Tony was beside him, leaning over the desk, his face close to the letter, staring at the angry red circles. “Elbows framing the letter, palms town.”

Tony’s breath stuttered out of his body at the calm commands, the downy hairs prickling at the back of his neck as he complied. “Sir?” He questioned breathlessly.

“Read the letter out loud.” When Tony hesitated, Gibbs sharpened his voice like a knife on stone. “Now.”

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, swallowed, and began to read. “ _Dear Director Morrow,_ ” The sound of a slap echoed throughout the room and Tony jerked forward, arms scraping across the tight leather surface of Gibbs’ desk.

“Continue,” Gibbs said silkily, smoothing the soft material of Tony’s pants over his ass.

_“The issue of violence amongst marines has long interested me. The intricate psychology of America’s finest is a conundrum that enthrals me.”_ Gibbs continued to smack him, hard and precise, falling easily on the fullest part of Tony’s cheeks. The force with which Gibbs hit him forced Tony continuously into the desk, provoking grunts and bangs and the harsh sounds of flesh hitting flesh that surely resonates through the office into the reception area.

“ _My sec-secretary,_ ” Tony stuttered, heat coiling in the belly at the possessive words, his nails digging perfect crescents into the leather at a particularly brutal slap!- “ _has prepared a brief booklet of information I think you will find interesting._ ”

Gibbs paused and let his hand settle on Tony’s ass, heat leaching through the thin cloth of his pants, and he squeezed roughly, grinning maliciously when Tony cried out, the sound abruptly cut off when Tony sunk his teeth into his lip.

“What was that?” Gibbs asked warningly.

“ _I think you will find interesting-_ ” Tony tried again, and whimpered Gibbs pinched searing flesh between two fingers, twisting viciously so that a bruise started forming beneath red skin. “What does the letter say?” He snarled.

“ _I think you will find, um, intresing._ ” Tony said in a rush, words tripping one after another.

Gibbs delivered a harsh smack, forcing Tony to rise up onto his toes, smirking at the high-pitched noise that escaped from Tony. “Continue.”

“ _I hope the information will be beneficial. If you have an-_ ” Tony flushed horribly at the typing error, the red showing above his collar on the back of his neck. “ _queries, do not hesitate to call. Sincere, L. Jethro Gibbs._ ” Tony hung his head and panted when Gibbs increased the force behind his hands, smacking Tony quickly and violently.

Then, suddenly, the heat behind him disappeared as Gibbs stepped away, leaving Tony bent over his desk, face and ass aflame. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony caught Gibbs stroking his hot palm.

“Stand up.” Gibbs ordered quietly.

Tony rose up with a wince, his hands making an aborted move to soothe sore flesh. He looked at Gibbs with wide eyes, the green luminous like poison ivy. “Boss, ple-“

“Now, you are going to do exactly what I say. You are going to go to the bathroom and,” Gibbs jerked his head at the erection tenting Tony’s pants. “take care of that. Then you are going to make sure you look professional and you are going to bring back lunch for the two of us. For me, coffee, strong, no sugar, no milk, and a turkey and cheese sandwich. You will have a barbeque chicken sandwich and a bottle of water. You have an hour.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony offered the older man a tremulous smile, adoration painted across his face. He turned to leave, turning back with a grin when Gibbs called him back.

“You love me.” Gibbs said, not a question, not quite a statement.

Wariness crept into Tony’s expression but he answered honestly. “I do.”

“You’re in love with me.”

“I am.”

“58 minutes, Tony.”

“Yes, sir.” Gibbs watched Tony as he scuttled out of the room, his usual grace distorted by the fire in his ass and his erection. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Gibbs over his shoulder. “I’ll be back, Boss,” He promised.

“I know.” The bleak certainty in Gibbs’ voice gave Tony pause, but the older man gave him a hard look. “57.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from livejournal.


End file.
